Veritaserum
by DylanJames666
Summary: After a Slytherin party, Harry and his friends go to Draco's after party, where they play a nice 'innocent' game of truth or dare. SLASH warning. Includes Harry, Seamus, Dean, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and others.


Potions, Harry's least favorite class. It wasn't the class he hated. It was the fact that his teacher, Slughorn, treated Harry like a friggin god, and Harry hated it. There was also the fact that he had class with the other 6th year Slytherins.

The class was talking so loudly that they didn't hear Slughorn walk in. "Quiet down now class." he bellowed. The class got quiet immediately. "Who can tell me what is in this vial?" he said, holding up a vial of a clear, almost sparkling liquid.

Hermione's hand shot up. Slughorn pointed at her. "It's Veritaserum." she said, using her matter-of-fact tone.

"Very good, Miss Granger. Does anyone know what it does?"

Hermione raised her hand again, but Slughorn didn't call on her. Instead he called on the blond at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy did one of his hair flips and answered, "When someone drinks it they can only tell the truth." He sounded like he was making a reference to an inside joke, because he started laughing to his friends.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, glad to see you participating. You're absolutely correct. Now I can't, by law, use this potion on you, so you'll have to take my word that it is really what it does. For the rest of the class, I want you to read through the books in the room and write a paper on the uses of Veritaserum."

The class groaned as they took out their text books. Harry copied down nearly word for word the section about Veritaserum. After class, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were talking about the party the Slytherins were throwing over the weekend.

"Yeah it'll be in their common room." Seamus said.

"I heard it was going to be in the Three Broomsticks." Dean said.

"Naw, that's just a rumor. So are you going again?"

"Probably, when is it?"

"Eight on Saturday." Seamus said. After that, Harry couldn't hear anymore.

Harry always wanted to go to those Slytherin Parties. In the past, he just didn't go because of Malfoy.

"Hey guys, do you want to go to that party?" He said to Ron and Hermione.

"Why would we go to that?" Ron asked.

"I'll go." was Hermione's response.

"You will?" asked Ron and Harry at the same time.

"I'm feeling rebellious." Hermione replied. She shrugged.

"Alright, it's tomorrow at eight.

OooOooOooOoOooOoo

Saturday flew by for Harry. He was so excited for the party. When eight o'clock rolled by, he, Ron, and Hermione walked down to the Slytherin Common Room. They were let in by a second year they didn't know. They arrived at eight-thirty, and by that time the common room was almost too crowded.

The music was great, the food good, and the party was enjoyable. At some point in the night, Seamus found Harry and told him he should come to Draco's after party, which was invite only. He gave Harry the three invitations Draco told him to give, and walked off.

When the party was over, Harry looked at the invitation. It said to go to the Room of Requirement. He and his friends walked down together, found the door to the room, and went inside.

It wasn't very crowded. The only people there were Draco, Seamus, Dean, Pansy, Parvati, and a Slytherin Harry didn't recognize. By the time Draco announced the party was 'officially started' Lavender Brown and Cho Chang showed up.

"Alright. Most of you know how this works," Draco said. "But for the new comers, this is Truth or Dare."

Hermione glared at Harry. "Thanks, Harry. Great idea."

Draco ignored her, and kept going. "Here are the rules. For dares, anything goes. When you're asked a truth, you have to answer truthfully. To insure this, everyone must now drink some Veritaserum, which I took from the Potions' room yesterday." He waved his wand and a glass appeared before everyone. The group drank the potion. "The the games begin." Draco sat down in the circle they all formed. He turned to look at Dean, and asked. "Truth or dare?"

Dean turned red, he had been asked first last time too. "Truth." he said.

"Have you ever wanted to do something sexual with you best friend?"

Dean couldn't help but say "yes." He turned to Hermione, and asked her, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare me." she said confidently.

"Make out with Ron."

Hermione turned to her right and moved closer to the Weasley. She had her tongue in his mouth, and pulled back when she realized she had to ask the next question. She look at Draco.

"Dare." He said, before she could ask.

"I dare you to take off your clothes." She said. Draco followed her orders as if she hadn't dared him something hard. He stripped down to his boxers and look at Hermione. "Those too." she said. Draco obey, and pulled them off, revealing an extremely hard cock. The girls giggled.

Draco turned to harry. "I pick truth." Harry said, he wasn't about to let Malfoy dare him.

"Have you ever wanted to do me, Potter?" Draco asked.

"N-n," Harry tried to say no, but instead let out, "Yes." His face turned dark red.

The game continued until the remaining people were wearing no clothes. Harry had made out with everyone in the room, except Lavender, Cho, the other Slytherin he didn't recognize, and Parvati, because they chickened out of their dares and left. He had to kiss Ron, which sucked for both of them. Not to mention, it was really awkward.

The current dare was for Seamus. He was dared to suck Harry's dick, by Malfoy. He started sucking, and sucked for almost one minute, when Draco said he could stop.

Five minutes passed. Dean was the next to leave, because he wouldn't blow Malfoy, which he was dared to by Hermione. The only reason was because he had dared her to suck his dick.

Seamus dared Ron to have sex with Hermione, but he said no. He and Hermione left and ended up having sex in their dorms.

Back in the Room of Requirement, Seamus was making out with Draco. Then Harry was sucking Seamus' dick, and then Draco was making out with Harry.

Seamus left when he had to fuck Harry, that was just to much for Seamus. He enjoyed the blow jobs and the kissing, but he would never have sex with another guy.

It was just Harry and Draco left in the room. And it was Draco's turn to pick truth or dare. He chose truth. Harry thought about his question long and hard.

"Would you have sex with me even if you weren't dared to?"

Draco smiled slightly. He moved closer to Harry, and whispered into his ear, "Yes." The Veritaserum had worn off, so Draco admitted that on his own free will. The two boys started kissing. One of the boys, probably both of them, thought of a bed, and the room gave them one. They got on it, and continued playing tongue tag.

Then they started sucking each others cocks. And then fucking. Harry assumed the roll of the girl, in terms of where you put things.

The sex was almost too good to be true. Draco pushed in and out, slowly at first, and then fast, and then faster. Harry couldn't help but moan over and over.

Harry felt Draco pull out, and then he felt something warm on his ass. Draco cleaned it up with his wand, and then turned Harry over onto his back. Draco moved up to Harry's face and pushed his tongue into the Gryffindor's mouth. Then he slid down and sucked Harry until he came.

"Truth or Dare, Malfoy?"

"It's not your turn."

"Fine, then I'll pick dare."

"I dare you to sleep here with me tonight."

"You don't have to dare me to. I was already planning to."

Draco rested his head on the pillow. Harry put his head down on Draco's warm chest. He leaned up a bit and kissed Draco's neck, and then sucked until a decent hickey was left.

"Goodnight, Potter."

"'Night, Malfoy."

Harry closed his eyes, and felt himself drifting into sleep.

"Harry?" whispered Malfoy.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you came."

"Me too."


End file.
